Too Many Cooks
Too Many Cooks is the 78th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 6th in Season 6. Summary Trinity fights with her nerves on set while Brie challenges Nikki to an IQ test. Nattie exerts pressure on her sister while Lana and Rusev fight over wedding engagement photographs. Recap Natalya is finally getting her long-awaited shine on in the Women’s division, but her sister, Jenni, is in the middle of a depressive funk that hangs heavy over The Queen of Harts’ conscience. Efforts to get Jenni to pursue her true passion of cooking go mostly unheeded until Nattie convinces her sister to teach a class, which includes some of her fellow Superstars whom she bribes into attending. The class goes fantastically until a guest lets slip that they’ve been paid on the low and Jenni craters again, at least until Nattie assures her sister that she is not, and never will be, a failure. Plus, Big E’s still hitting on Jenni, so it’s hard to stay sad when that happens. The march to Lana and Rusev’s two weddings has begun, and The Ravishing Russian is all about picking a theme for the wedding. This one actually gets resolved fairly quickly, as Rusev consents to a farm-set photo shoot for their invitations where he’s in overalls and she’s in Daisy Dukes. The Super Athlete only seems to care at first that the photographer gets his right bicep (his good one) in the shot, but his gesture of framing one of the photos leaves Lana with butterflies in her stomach. Awww. Naomi is officially on set for WWE Studios’ “The Marine 5” and she is freaking the hell out. Between plastering her trailer with notes like “A Beautiful Mind” and obsessing over her line readings, she seems headed for a breakdown. She especially doesn’t appreciate Maryse’s cheery insistences that everything’s gonna be fine, and is even more skeptical when “Frenchy” takes her to try a trapeze lesson to let off some steam since she’s afraid of heights. But, sacré bleu, it works. Naomi, having absorbed Maryse’s lesson of not focusing on her fear and instead plowing headlong into facing it, learns to ride the motorcycle and starts shooting her scenes to the satisfaction of everyone involved. So, in case you haven’t noticed, The Bella Twins are really competitive with each other. Like, Nikki still holds a rodeo win over Brie’s head decades down the line. Somehow, the question comes up during Brie and Daniel Bryan’s week in California of which twin is smarter. Bryan, who’s practically melting with amusement over all of this, arranges an IQ test between the sisters, though they decide at the last minute to throw the results out and never speak of it again. But Brie, who’s hungry for a win over Nikki and convinced she’s the smarter one, fishes the results out of the garbage to sneak a peek. She’s quickly caught, but that’s not the worst of it: When the results are ultimately tallied, it turns out Nikki has Brie beat by about 20 IQ points. Ya burnt. Tune in to an all-new episode of Total Divas in the new year on Jan. 4 at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td606_fullshow_ipv.00029--78f8583a435b7a6fcfb776df349b7c7c.jpg 002_td606_fullshow_ipv.00082--0c31a05eb380aa6f5a515294527d24aa.jpg 003_td606_fullshow_ipv.00173--7393dda369cd8a4952a45d8635758ba7.jpg 004_td606_fullshow_ipv.00195--f9f275c8b0259901fa4e017151d54fd0.jpg 005_td606_fullshow_ipv.00211--8370980ea5b28a1b61e9a7b8b80763c9.jpg 006_td606_fullshow_ipv.00428--954a2d4d3b036eb97569ad385deea723.jpg 007_td606_fullshow_ipv.00439--31f9321e8a6c4a6561432daa734c6b8c.jpg 008_td606_fullshow_ipv.00456--5616017c1f49511dd42a2f82271a9adb.jpg 009_td606_fullshow_ipv.00564--6257d7e27d97924b0607aa402159fa48.jpg 010_td606_fullshow_ipv.00566--9f40a0f67af574828382b6b0486afdef.jpg 013_td606_fullshow_ipv.00638--f91da9fc3212eb48ce50c442c0f423c1.jpg 014_td606_fullshow_ipv.00640--6f31cf20a2fd89b91523d9053a03a7e8.jpg 015_td606_fullshow_ipv.00646--4c9089df22b354bf0f219f1ef334206f.jpg 016_td606_fullshow_ipv.00860--07447780a74c346c98cf961576dc8797.jpg 017_td606_fullshow_ipv.00874--e4ff730a33dfc100e743482b4c3d9b15.jpg 019_td606_fullshow_ipv.00943--2fb7617f0eeab198c7253ba7dbb9bbca.jpg 020_td606_fullshow_ipv.00960--745ae74a930ba96a6fb8e746597b08f7.jpg 021_td606_fullshow_ipv.00993--c6de98ca4cdf8dc671d631d6d0723937.jpg 022_td606_fullshow_ipv.01023--f65187291dcc21af8dddc54590ba1fc2.jpg 023_td606_fullshow_ipv.01044--f777f8c857d4f00b8b51a4239ce27f9f.jpg 024_td606_fullshow_ipv.01110--e4f8e85ecc3966e28b1501bfc2f391a0.jpg 025_td606_fullshow_ipv.01115--1b7f0a6551de30de1dbf346938a05a1d.jpg 026_td606_fullshow_ipv.01329--f45c7c5dba4747cc2bbd8c0677323577.jpg 027_td606_fullshow_ipv.01346--03c2933fbe4f8fcb758bd76ffdf4192c.jpg 028_td606_fullshow_ipv.01382--5169a0c375d3c8b60e64eb970e6973b5.jpg 029_td606_fullshow_ipv.01384--2223840f6a944443e96bebe57e837a41.jpg 030_td606_fullshow_ipv.01430--dbc66c6408f4f089b0b8c44f39ceb79c.jpg 031_td606_fullshow_ipv.01477--de389d9865bb901dace501dd44ea1027.jpg 032_td606_fullshow_ipv.01493--71c7b2655a3db3d1b96b5bafb6e6d187.jpg 033_td606_fullshow_ipv.01540--6df98eb6468dc257503613c36944193f.jpg 034_td606_fullshow_ipv.01573--47d2c995e6d435ef051e32729135b25d.jpg 035_td606_fullshow_ipv.01582--27e24233ad644ff7fbd2088bcb41ce71.jpg 036_td606_fullshow_ipv.01592--680f15ed9fff825683044448ced4d8d4.jpg 037_td606_fullshow_ipv.01603--ff21393883c74b0c025603f20c89807d.jpg 038_td606_fullshow_ipv.01625--6250a4c87f8f7ece58c87adc3fd709af.jpg 039_td606_fullshow_ipv.01708--b68d313692a9307e995c73e1528c7934.jpg 040_td606_fullshow_ipv.01756--108efd9746ed7ef828fddfa8b79c0baf.jpg 041_td606_fullshow_ipv.01779--742673686900371f29a18189227956cf.jpg 042_td606_fullshow_ipv.01838--8d2a288d5f9c7810692d8728afb6661a.jpg 043_td606_fullshow_ipv.01840--4236280f864889e6d4f8c89cdbca0723.jpg 044_td606_fullshow_ipv.01853--cf6eb5fb90110984c4299bb2b057ff69.jpg 045_td606_fullshow_ipv.02020--92293dfa5edca692a7e8180639568696.jpg 046_td606_fullshow_ipv.02026--445f718488ea19a796f0b24adf8f9d40.jpg 047_td606_fullshow_ipv.02037--1d1f399b5efaa6ca3e3eefa0b956c768.jpg 048_td606_fullshow_ipv.02099--547bc25fc5631d90bcf210449dc58c64.jpg 049_td606_fullshow_ipv.02131--4601da5711b06b5b31325570a702f18f.jpg 050_td606_fullshow_ipv.02168--50cb96d962f97100be536df809ba1981.jpg 051_td606_fullshow_ipv.02176--94469053cf9ee26ced5ca8aa87655ec7.jpg 052_td606_fullshow_ipv.02192--50cb9523b9bddcbcdc83495e9d72cd5a.jpg 053_td606_fullshow_ipv.02217--b227a80fff99684df927a9e38a8c15da.jpg 054_td606_fullshow_ipv.02219--bd6e8005c1e851c0d5451a42a4a710e5.jpg 055_td606_fullshow_ipv.02225--50668cfee69618b7177b974cedfa1d1f.jpg 056_td606_fullshow_ipv.02253--50a19206e0ac72e6d74e262298743615.jpg 057_td606_fullshow_ipv.02309--82ea087a818803fa7703d35e7637341c.jpg 058_td606_fullshow_ipv.02312--4415bcb660725815fb50ceee59cb44d7.jpg 059_td606_fullshow_ipv.02434--ed23bc78a6ec978179505b881c991af3.jpg 060_td606_fullshow_ipv.02463--2d7fe89bc5ba7ada3b5dda4bb84980ea.jpg 061_td606_fullshow_ipv.02560--6d1bc18366012f295a4dfc5909806379.jpg 062_td606_fullshow_ipv.02566--2f5b3c4fb59e379cb2a108db4d398d4d.jpg 063_td606_fullshow_ipv.02578--63019dbb277dee76f5753f5117be580c.jpg 064_td606_fullshow_ipv.02612--4f772a1628f7546c74d22dec885df82a.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse